


Oath & Order

by ElfMaidenOfLight



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Aftercare, Blood Drinking, F/M, Mentions of Violence, Slayer!Hux, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire!Rose, vampire/slayer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 00:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElfMaidenOfLight/pseuds/ElfMaidenOfLight
Summary: For years he's killed her kind, all in service of saving humanity at the Order's directive.But after months of failing to end her himself, enjoying their deadly dance far more than he cares to admit, Armitage Hux saves the vampire Rose Tico from the wrath of a fellow slayer. It is a betrayal of his oath that amounts to nothing less than certain death.Forging an unlikely bond, the pair must now travel a new path together, navigating the tense attraction that's grown between them as they unearth long-held secrets, grapple with betrayal, and perhaps, save what they love.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 12
Kudos: 46





	Oath & Order

~*~

Hux fell heavily onto his couch; body aching, ears ringing, head swimming. His muscles burned, body protesting after a fight he definitely hadn't expected to win. He was sure Kylo was going to kill him. But he just couldn't get the image of Rose out of his head: Battered. Wounded. Shrinking away from Ren's massive bulk.

It was Hux's own fault. He should have killed her a long time ago, back when he'd been ordered to. It was his own weakness that had resulted in Ren being dispatched to clean up his mess.

But he couldn't let him stake her.

Why?

Maybe he'd become dependent on this little game of theirs; the cat and mouse. Maybe her sly, confident smile and nightshade eyes were the only things he had to hold on to anymore.

She was a monster. But then, so was he. Just a human one.

 _Shit._ He'd really fucked up now. Ren witnessing his betrayal meant the whole Order knew. Eventually, they'd come for him.

A flurry of noise pierced the swirling fog clouding his brain, and before he could react, an iron vice closed around his hips. Hux's eyes snapped open, a choked noise of distress dying in his throat as he saw what- or who- had him pinned.

"Rose," he croaked.

Her hands gripped his shoulders and slammed him back into the couch and the wall it sat against. It rattled him as she snarled in his face, the dim light of his apartment flashing off her sharp teeth. Her hair was still disheveled from the fight, her face and body sporting wounds that could not bleed. Her shirt was torn.

“What the hell, motherfucker,” she said, shaking him. His head lolled. “Who the fuck do you think you are? I don’t _need_ you to save me, slayer.” She spat his title like a curse. 

_Former title now..._

Hux looked into her wild eyes, as dark and as deep as death.

“I-”

“You don’t get to keep me alive, asshole,” she growled, her legs trapping his with otherworldly strength as she pitched her body up and her face into his. “Not after you’ve tried to kill me and mine so many goddamn times now!”

“I know,” he said, breathless, unmoored in the wake of her anguish. “I know-”

“No, you don’t know!” Her shake becomes a little more desperate, her voice pitched a bit higher into a whine. “That slayer almost killed you! You have no idea how many people I- I’ve-”

He watched as her face scrunched up with very human emotion, her eyes shining, a longing to comfort blooming in his chest. Damn his fondness for her.

With a hint of wonder, Hux reached up to thumb away a tear rolling down her pale cheek.

He never thought vamps could cry...

She batted his hand away, but only enough to close the gap and kiss him, all predatory heat despite the corpse-like coldness of her skin. Shock raced through him as he tensed under her unrelenting hold, but he was trapped. He just didn’t have the strength, or the desire, to fight her. Far from it, the way she preyed upon his mouth was sinfully wonderful, her lips like cool silk against his own.

All his craven, dark fantasies come to life.

Stars, he wanted her.

She pushed her tongue into his mouth and he opened for her, shivering as her body pressed against his own. Rose wasn’t warm, but that didn’t stop the grind of her body in his lap from arousing him terribly. He grabbed hold of her ruined shirt, unsure if he wanted to pull her closer or push her away. Neither, apparently. She was impossible to budge and seemed content in having him exactly the way she wanted.

It was when he responded in kind, beginning to kiss her back in earnest, that his tongue slid over one sharply pointed fang. 

Hux froze, suddenly feeling much more sober and awake. 

He was kissing, pressing intimately up against a vampire. A sworn enemy.

She must have heard his heart flailing because Rose latched onto his shoulders tighter, pulling back from his mouth, her parted lips shining and framing her fangs, tongue peeking out. Hux’s breath came ragged, unable to stop a groan as she circled her hips deliberately. 

“Don’t be mad.”

He only barely caught her whisper before her hands held him fast, her face ducking against him. Two sharp, needle-like pinpricks sunk into the flesh of his neck as Rose's cool lips closed around the wound. The moan still reverberating in the back of his throat drew into a low-snarling, wounded noise.

“Shh, shh,” Rose hushed, voice slightly muffled with her teeth in his flesh. “I’m not going to turn you, Hux. I need- I just need it. Gods, I need _you_. I won’t let this be the end.”

No, Hux thought, terror coalescing as a strange feeling of pleasure flooded from her mouth into his veins. 

No, this wasn’t the end at all. 

It was only the beginning.

“Rose,” he croaked, “why-”

What a bloody dumb question: why. Why did he _think._

Christ, he was a fool. A complete fool.

Useless bast-

Rose hummed, a sad and mournful sound, like she could taste his despair through the steady pump of his heart. She caressed his face, lover-like, as she swallowed thickly, lifeblood sliding down her throat. For his part, Hux felt hot and shivery all over, pulse roaring, heady delight dulling all his fear. He knew what this sensation was: a predator’s poison, lulling its prey into submission before the kill. But he couldn’t stop it.

He let his hand fall away from where he’d been clasping desperately at her arm, confused as to the smear of dark, black burgundy all over his fingers. Rose shuttered against him, whimpering as if in pain.

Her wounds...

The deep cuts inflicted upon her body glistened with an oily sheen as they pulled closed.

She was healing herself.

And-

The slashes on his own body throbbed, pain lessening. The pounding in his head, behind his bruised eye socket, waned as well. 

She was healing him, too.

Her body warmed in his arms, skin flushed with life as pleasure bloomed in his chest, flowing south; molten. When she pulled her fangs from him, he almost wished she hadn’t.

Rose sat back, lips smeared with red and her eyes half-mast. She looked drunk. Daintily as she could, she pulled up the hem of her ripped blouse and dabbed her mouth. The movement exposed her front all the way up to just under her bra.

“Why did you save me?” Her voice echoed out loud and in his head. “Why did you save me, when you know what I am?”

Hux’s whole body felt heavy, but he still was able to reach out and palm her exposed waist, large hand cupping around her warm, generous curves. 

After months of hunting her, after her bothersome presence had become a strange sort of companionship, more so than any he’d ever had in his life before, he couldn’t bear to see her turned to dust. 

Maybe it was selfish. 

Maybe he just didn’t care anymore. 

“I didn’t want to let you go,” he said, dragging his gaze to her face. “I couldn’t.”

Her cheeks flushed a pale pink with the blood coursing through her body. His blood.

“Armitage...”

Her fingers raked through his disheveled ginger hair, stroking his face, her palm warm. He could remember the chime of her laughter, her head tipped up towards the rain as she whirled around with delight. Such simple pleasure. Such easy joy. Being turned hadn’t taken away her humanity, only changed it.

He swallowed. “You are... more human than those monsters who call themselves the saviors of humanity.”

The words fell from his lips, inhibitions lowered by what she’d done to him- taken from him.

Rose shifted, igniting liquid heat in his lap. 

“You’re the best of them, Hux.”

He laughed at that, mirthless, both hands holding her now as he slid her forward, tighter against him. 

“I’m their enemy after tonight. The moment I stayed Ren’s hand, it was over.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Are you?”

He tilted his chin back up to look at her, tearing his eyes away from the where his fingers rucked up her shirt. Her gaze was sad, and even under the heavy veil she put over him, his natural surliness still roiled. 

His lip curled. 

“Don’t you pity me.”

Rose frowned. 

“I don’t.”

Hux gave her an unconvinced look.

She sighed, exasperated. “I don’t pity you. I- I _care_ about you.”

“A vampire,” he scoffed, “care about a human? Let alone one that’s killed so many of their kind? I’ll believe that when I see it.”

Rose’s gaze went dark before she leaned down, back bowing like a crescent moon as she pressed against him. 

“Then... let me show you.”

Even as his sanity slowly began to trickle back, Hux didn’t attempt to move her away, not even as she unbuttoned the front of his once fantastically expensive, now utterly ruined, collared shirt.

The artificial pleasure she’d unleashed within him cooled with each passing moment, but it only left space for real lust to rush in and take its place.

He didn’t help her out of her blouse so much as rip off what was left of it. She pushed his shirt down his arms, and he was again surprised to see the extent to which she’d mended him.

“I had no idea you could do that for me,” he murmured appreciatively against her mouth, his undershirt joining the rest on the floor as she started on his belt. 

Rose purred, curling her tongue past his lips in a dipping tease. 

“Maybe there’s lots you don’t know, Armitage Hux.”

She palmed the front of his slacks, her expression reflecting pure delight at the thick, straining length of his cock beneath the fabric. Her hunger was palpable as she pulled down his fly and tugged off his pants to his knees. 

Hux wanted to unwrap her in turn, but his limbs still felt sluggish. She didn’t give him a chance to flail though, making quick work of her brasserie and tossing it haphazardly behind her before standing up to kick off her scuffed boots and slashed leggings. The buns in her hair had mostly fallen out, but she soon let the rest of them down, a curtain of inky night pooling over her shoulders. He didn’t try and conceal how he watched her, taking in every sway of her breasts and every curved plane of her body. She was beautiful; pale tan skin tinged a healthy bronze from feeding. 

His gaze caught lower, on the glistening lips of her sex framed with dark, silken down as she crept back towards him. To his surprise, she knelt between his knees and nuzzled against his still-clothed cock.

“It’s warm,” she said, breathing in his musk and clawing gently at his thighs. Her eyes flicked up to his. “I wonder how warm it’ll feel inside.”

Hux bit his lip as she freed him from the confines of his drawers, already achingly hard for her; slick at his tip. He muffled down a ragged noise as she licked a long stripe from root to head, swirling her tongue in the smear of precum she found there. His heart kicked hard in his chest at the peek of her two little fangs.

She grinned at him, rearing up to slide one leg along the outside of his thigh before doing the same with the other. He slipped his hands around to steady her, marveling at how such an inhumanly strong body could feel so soft. She’d cooled a bit already since she’d fed, rather like she’d been out in the cold all day with only a thin sweater. An insane part of Hux’s brain wondered what he could do to keep her warm.

Her finger under his chin made him realize he’d been staring at her tits.

Her eyebrows jumped, lips pulling into a sly smile as her eyes darted down and back again.

He got the hint, but faltered.

The line they were about to cross, it went against more than just the oath he’d made and sworn his life to. It went against nature, surely. Still, his cock throbbed with the thought of claiming her: this otherworldly creature. She could cave in his ribcage with one well-placed blow, but between his palms she was pliant and yielding, leaning into his gasp.

“Hux,” she whined, breathy, arching in his arms. “Touch me.” 

She really wanted him.

At her encouragement, he slipped his fingers from her waist to trail down over the swell of her hip. Damp, feathery curls clung to his searching touch as he petted up and down her soft seam.

It was not lost on him that it had been a rather long since he’d touched another so intimately, but Rose seemed to be enjoying his attentions, rocking gently against his hand. Her eyes fell closed, mouth open. He was mesmerized by her sharp, pearly canines, how as he split her around two of his fingertips she sucked in her bottom bit, fangs dimpling her skin there.

Terrifying; beautiful.

Her slick arousal felt pleasantly cool to the touch, tingling his fingers as he explored her, circling softly against her clit before stroking deeper. He watched her face, the gentle, waning flush of her cheeks, as he took hold of what boldness coursed through him and sunk his fingers up into her body.

“Oh yes,” Rose mumbled as he filled her with a pressing beckon against the front wall of her quim.

How long had she been alone, he wondered. Longer than his entire lifetime? There was so little he knew of her, really. She was a shameless voyeur, to be sure; a tease and unrelentingly bold when it came to her fixation on him, but there was so much more to discover.

Hux found the textured, sensitive patch of nerves a knuckle’s length inside her and stroked.

Rose trembled. 

“More,” she said, eyes slitting open. “I need more.”

She no longer looked at him as if he were prey; far from it. Her midnight eyes beheld him in a way that made him feel far more powerful than he had in all his years killing her kind.

Hux leaned up to kiss her, no longer caring that her teeth pressed cold against his mouth as he withdrew his dewy fingers from her core and took his cock in hand. He steadied himself as she held his arms, slowly lowering herself down onto him.

Lingering heat closed over his tip first, faint like the warmth of the sun. To her, he must have felt like a rod of fire with the way she panted, hissing as she took him deeper.

“That’s it,” he coaxed, words slurring slightly. 

“Shit, shit, shit-”

A shuddering moan tore from her as she settled into his lap, stuffed full. Hux had to remind himself to breathe, the feeling of her body snug around him almost overwhelming. He was wholly at her mercy like this and, god help him, he reveled in it. 

As his hands roamed over her perfectly smooth body, Rose preened, her fingers tangling and pulling at her own hair, as if the sensation of him within her drove her mad.

“God, you feel amazing,” she sighed. “So fucking _hot.”_

Hux swallowed thickly, watching her inhumanly beautiful face twist in ecstasy.

He still couldn’t believe she’d kept her word. She hadn’t turned him. Not yet. Why?

He had to know what scheme she was concocting. He _needed_ \--

Rose rolled up onto her knees, sliding off his cock in a thick, slow drag, rendering all his thoughts to smoke. Instinctively, he palmed her ass, hitching her up before dropping her down again, piercing through the open petals of her sex. The twin wounds on his neck throbbed in time with the lewd slap of their bodies, flesh rippling.

Eagerly, Rose lifted off him once more, but this time, when she came back down, he snapped his hips, making them both gasp as he bottomed out hard.

“Ah, that’s right,” Rose purred, breasts bouncing as she moved in time with his rough thrusts. “Fuck me, Hux.”

He should have known this would happen; that she would ruin everything. That it would feel _so good._ Ever since he’d started fantasizing about splitting her open on his cock rather than plunging a stake into her heart, he’d been doomed.

He tilted her body back in his hands, the new angle causing him to rub at the most sensitive inner flesh of her quim, swollen tight with the last dregs of his blood. She writhed deliciously; he watched as she cupped and squeezed her own breasts in rapture.

Hux was _utterly_ bewitched, entranced by the barely constrained violence he could see in every elegant move she made. Whatever had existed between them- this twisted knot of snarling, gnashing, desperate survival- it was wrapping tighter and digging further into his flesh. He couldn’t help it even if we wanted to. Rose had come to eclipse everything else.

Roughly, she gripped his chin, startling him out of his pleasure-drunk revere.

“Stop- uhn- stop running from me, slayer,” she commanded, forcing them face to face, nose to nose. 

Their eyes locked.

“There you are,” she said, grunting as he held her hips, continuing to drive up into her with punishing abandon. “There you are...”

Black desire enveloped his heart as her fingers turned his head, baring the side of his neck she’d already bitten. His cock throbbed at the look in her eyes as she surveyed her handiwork.

He knew what that look meant.

“You want more,” he said, lips quirked up into a dark smirk, fucking her so deep and hard that a high-pitched, feminine whine curled its way out of her throat. The sound floated up and away towards the ceiling, unscrewed from her very soul.

 _“Yes,”_ Rose moaned, as if his blood alone would bring her to climax. She flexed her core, gripping tight as he moved inside her, a gush of wet heat smearing down her thighs. The sensation sent him reeling, the thought of her coming around him with her teeth sunk inside all but eviscerating the rest of his sanity.

“Take it then,” he growled, goading her, hitching her tight against him and grinding their hips together, stirring deep against her heart and stimulating her clit. He felt reckless, raw. Alive in the way only killing had ever made him feel.

If his words surprised her, she didn’t show it, leaning towards him as the low light of the streetlamp outside illuminated the almost angelic curve of her face. Her eyes flickered with the telltale green nightshine of a predator, heavy lidded with lust.

His heart flipped, thrilled with the palpable danger that always clung to her like smoke.

Before, she’d struck him like a viper. Now, she bent down to kiss him, her breasts pressing up against his chest, nipples dragging as their lips met and slid against each other. She licked into his mouth, stroking his tongue before nuzzling her way down his cheek.

“Such a _good_ _boy_ for me,” she whispered against his skin, the fevered pace of their coupling slowing into a sensual wind as she steadied herself. 

Hux shivered as she lapped her tongue over the sore little pinpricks she’d made, kissing them delicately.

 _This is insane,_ he thought, holding her close, feeling her lips peel back.

Agonizingly slow, she bit down, dimpling his skin before she broke through with a delicate _pop._ Her little needle tips widened the deeper she plunged, pushing his flesh apart. The sensation made him arch into the hard cage of her body, mouth open in a silent curse.

It was everything he’d ever loathed, ever feared, and now maddeningly craved. 

She let him adjust a moment before starting to gyrate her hips, rekindling both their pleasure.

“F-fuck.”

Rose smiled against his neck, drawing in a sudden hot rush of blood into her mouth. It pulled on every atom within him a tingling, vibrating pleasure, and almost immediately, Hux could feel Rose flush with warmth. Blood flooded her body from the tips of her fingers to the tight sheath of her sex. She moaned with delight, her plump bottom bouncing wetly in his lap as she suckled him. As she drank another mouthful, the overflowing sensation leaving Hux seeing and feeling starlight. His fingers tangled in her hair, brain fogging as all awareness fled to either the pain in his neck or the building ache in his groin. 

“Holy _god-”_

She tightened her hold, lifeblood gurgling down her throat and dribbling past her lips, a feral growl ratted through her chest.

Stars, Hux thought, he was _floating._ No, he was _drowning-_

Pleasure rolled over his body in electric waves as he found her waist, cycling with her, building that kindling back into a roaring fire. She _burned_ with it, slick pooling between them as he found her pearl, stroking his thumb over its sensitive hood. Rose chuffed and groaned, whimpering but still latched on tight, rutting against his touch.

_She’s killing you._

The errant thought beat weakly as he chased both their peaks.

_She’s not going to stop this time._

_She’s not-_

“Rose,” he rasped, hips stuttering, but he wasn’t sure if it were a plea for her to stop or a bid for her to continue. His whole body roared with the seductive sirens call that gripped him, willing him to sink down into the grave if only to finish inside her.

And Rose kept going, kept fucking herself onto him, grunting with pleasure and gulping him down, until black began to curl around the edges of his vision.

Everything faded away under the cacophony of ecstasy and death that clashed within, ripping him apart. The woman in his lap shuddered, on the precipice of frenzy, on the verge of killing his heart.

Just a little longer and it would all be gone. All be done. Nothing but her sweet embrace-

With a wet, wild gasp, Rose suddenly reared back, blood flecking through the air around them. Her face was screwed tight in sweet agony, her chin dripping with gore. She inhaled, sharp, nearly a shriek, crimson fangs flashing as her head tilted back, beginning to come apart.

_“Ah-Armitage!”_

The cry of his name spurred him on as he pistoned up into her with snarling, near-death abandon, moving on pure instinct and nothing else. 

Rose tensed, conniptioning like he were pulling the damnation from her body with each grueling thrust, her howling cry echoing around his apartment. She climaxed like a wild thing, clawing at his shoulders, mouth smeared with red.

The spasming silk noose around his cock cinched tight, making him almost sob with release as it tore open his own orgasm. Rose fell against him, kissing sloppily at his slack mouth, the salty taste of blood drowning his senses as he spent inside her, trembling with the force of it as he filled her with pulse after hot pulse of cum, thrusts hitching.

In that moment, Hux was sure his heart had stopped. 

All he could hear were the combined sounds of their desperation.

All he could smell was that distinct, metallic tang.

He couldn’t help but cling to her as the wave rolled over him, like the torrent of it all would wash him away, empty stillness settling in as it eventually ebbed. 

“There, there,” Rose cooed, pillowing his cheek on her ample chest and petting his head as he heaved in air, trying to come back to himself. The movement made the little droplets of blood on her breasts smear against his face.

She... she almost killed him.

He would have pushed her away, would have been more angry with her carelessness, if he could have felt his arms and legs or strung two thoughts together. 

“Y-you-” His throat ached, raspy and dry.

“Mmhmm.” Rose traced her hands upon his back, looping patterns on his sweat-slicked skin. “And you were _wonderful.”_ She didn’t sound nearly as out of breath as he did, her otherworldly nature fortifying her stamina.

Good for her, Hux thought blandly, attempting to shake himself back to consciousness. He wasn’t doing a very good job of it. All he was able to do was flop back against the couch away from her, staring up at her as his cock slowly softened inside her waning warmth. 

Rose arched her back, stretching, looking healthy and healed and totally unscathed despite the earlier ambush of the night.

“I feel like I could run for _miles.”_

Something akin to a wry chuckle burbled its way out of Hux’s mouth.

She eyed him. 

“And you,” she said, “look like I’ve broken you.”

He nodded weakly, fingers coming up to touch his neck, skin slick and sticky there. Rose licked her lips. It looked like she had drying red paint smeared all over her. Despite how horrifically beautiful she looked, the weight of near-betrayal sunk heavily into the pit of his stomach. 

“You- you almost killed me...”

“Oh hush,” Rose waved her hand, dismissing his concern. “I had everything under control.”

“Really.”

“Yeah,” she said, but she wouldn’t look him in the eye as she pushed off him, his softened length slipping lushly from her clutch. Hux watched her, the plump peach of her ass spreading slightly as she bent over to grab her ruined shirt, wiping away the rivulets of their mixed spend from her inner thighs.

As she moved further about the apartment, he let his head fall back, staring blankly at the ceiling, the sounds of her rustling an odd comfort. He felt completely wrung out, twitching aftershocks of his orgasm racing up and down his thighs, simply too sated and weak to move. He hated it. It felt too vulnerable.

Moments later, he gave a small start as the couch dipped next to him.

“It’s okay” Rose soothed, “you’re okay. I’m here.”

Hux eyed her dubiously. She was still shamelessly nude- like he could talk- but at least she’d wiped her face clean. Moving to sit on her knees next to him, hand reaching tentatively toward him, she looked far more innocent than she had any reason to.

“You’re here,” he repeated, finally finding his voice again. “And that’s supposed to be comforting, is it?” 

At his weak little barb, her lips pouted into a plump frown. 

_Damn her_ , he thought. She still looked thoroughly kissable. 

It was then he noticed the glass in her hand, which she must have filled in the kitchen.

“You gave me so much tonight, Armitage,” she said, a heady note of emotion seeping into her voice. “Let me take care of you a little. Please?” 

His first reaction was to deny her, but surprisingly, her words settled pleasant and warm into the cradle of his chest. The idea of her taking care of him was borderline ludicrous, she ate his kind for dinner, but a part of him wanted it, too. 

At his small nod, Rose reached up to caress his brow, pushing damp hair off his forehead. At her touch, he couldn’t hold back a feathery sigh. There was no denying her comforting caresses were a soothing balm to his jumping, jangled nerves, still raw in the aftermath of what they’d done. He even let her gently lift his head and press the cup of water to his lip. He drank it down in big gulps, setting his fingers upon her arm to steady himself.

Rose smiled, expression soft as she watched him.

After he finished, she placed the cup down onto the coffee table and turned back toward him once more.

“Now, let me clean you up.”

Her breath stirred against his neck, making him wince away.

“No teeth,” she assured quickly, watching his face intently and stroking his arm. “I promise. It’ll make you feel better, that’s it.” 

Hux said nothing, letting her do as she pleased, but he still inhaled sharp as she braced against him, tongue lapping first against his collarbone, then higher. She cleaned the dried flecks and drips of blood from his skin, working back up towards the pair of bite marks she’d given him. When the delicate, flat swipe of her tongue caressed over the pinpricks there, Hux shivered, a hand flying to her hair.

“Does that feel good?” She asked.

“I-”

It did. 

The wounds tingled pleasantly with every pass she made, the throbbing pain muting as she worked, lapping at him like a kitten. He couldn’t help the way he leaned into her touch, letting her support him. In the back of his mind, he knew she showed him more care in that moment then he could remember receiving in a decade or more.

“There,” she said, licking her lips clean of any residual blood, sitting back, “that’s better, huh?” Her eyes sparkled with mischief. “No one will be able to tell you let a vamp bite you.” 

Her impish expression fell as his fingers came down to trace the round swell of her cheek, settling near her mouth.

“Hux…”

Leaning over, he pressed a chaste closed-mouthed kiss to her lips. Innocent, compared to what they’d done not long before. Rose hummed, sweet and pleasant, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and tugging him down. He was helpless to follow, letting her settle him against the couch, her own body tucked up next to him. She pulled the knitted throw blanket off the backrest and draped it over his nude body. 

When she nestled back in, they were face-to-face.

“Would… would you have turned me?” he asked eventually, helpless in giving voice to the nagging question at the back of his mind.

Her face scrunched.

“I told you I had everything-”

_“Rose.”_

She looked surprised for a moment.

“I…” she swallowed. “Would you have wanted me to turn you?”

Hux found he couldn’t answer that. 

All his instincts screamed at him _no_. No, not ever. He’d rather die than be turned into the thing he’d hunted for so long. But... would death be preferable? Could he pass into death, leaving Rose in danger and the Order left unpunished? Or, could he carry on for a millennia, ageless, living like he hadn’t slaughtered so many for who they were?

“Armitage.”

Rose cupped his face in her small hands.

“Thank you,” she whispered, eyes shining. “For saving me from Kylo Ren.”

She kissed his mouth, slow and deep, holding him against her body like he was precious to her. As if he could be.

“Does that mean we’ve even?” he mumbled once they parted, glad the way she bent against him hid his flushed cheeks.

“Nuh-uh,” she teased, hands splayed against his back. “You still have to help me find Paige. You promised.”

“I did,” he conceded, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. He buried his face into the crown of her head, words muffled. “I did promise you.”

Hux didn’t realize he’d fallen asleep until a cool washcloth ran over his face and neck, stirring him awake again. Rose knelt beside him, smelling rather fresh and crisp, hair wet and dressed in one of his shirts.

“What-?”

“You passed out,” she said, pressing the damp cloth to his forehead. She had the decency to look a little sheepish. “You, uh, did lose a lot of blood.”

Hux sat up, blanket falling, still feeling a bit woozy but suddenly aware and mildly perturbed that he’d been left lying naked on his couch for however long.

Outside, the city was still dark. 

“What time is it?”

“Early in the morning,” Rose said, moving out of the way so he could rise. “I just took a quick shower. You haven’t been out long.”

Hux stood, keenly aware of the way Rose’s eyes roamed over all his pale body and faded scars. He pushed a hand through his hair, trying to get it to lay down properly. 

“Well, we can’t stay here. The Order is no doubt already regrouping. They’ll be after us both. Ren can be a bull in a china shop, but he’s good at his job.”

She nodded. “We should go soon then, before I can’t travel.”

Hux eyed her. “And go where, exactly?”

Rose stood up straighter, chest puffed out, the hem of his shirt ghosting over the tops of her thighs, barely hiding what lay underneath.

“West,” she said, authoritative despite her small stature, hands planted on her hips. “Back to my coven.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the_desk_fairy & Brit Hux-Tico (birchwoods01) for their betaing and support!
> 
> More to come? It's possible!


End file.
